Anything For You
by katsukon
Summary: Link gets sick, Rhett takes care of him. Established relationship, cuddling.


p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Do you need me to hold your hair back while you puke, man?" Rhett said, leaning over Link, watching his small frame heave as he puked in the toilet below him./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""No-" Link's words were cut off at the pain in his stomach, making him dry heave before he looked up at Rhett above him with blurry vision and a pale face./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;"After while, Link kept bringing up his shaky hands to pull back his hair, but it would just fall around his face once more. Rhett sighed and sat down next to Link, leaning back on the wall while he gently held the man's longer hair back as he slowly caressed Link's back. The dark haired man puked just a few more times before he sat up, holding a towel over his mouth./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""I feel terrible," Link said softly, his eyes slowly blinking, just showing how tired he was./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""You look like it too," Rhett said with a little smile, trying to lighten the mood. He knew his friend felt pretty bad, but he couldn't help making his comment./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Jeez, thanks," Link said with a roll of the eyes as he brought his free hand up to push his glasses back up on his face. br /"This is the third time you've got sick this week," Rhett said quietly, the concern in his voice was obvious and Link could tell. "I wonder what it is that's getting you so sick, man." He sighed, lowering his head and giving his friend a pat on the back./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Probably your cooking," Although Link's mouth was covered by the towel, he was smiling through it. Link was tired, but the dull light of happiness still shone in his eye when he made the joke while Rhett laughed at it with a genuine smile./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Guess you can just go hungry then, huh?" He teased back, giving Link's shoulder a playful squeeze. "Come on, let's get you up," Rhett said, standing up and stretching his back for a moment, for sitting on the floor was not the most comfortable thing for a tall person. Before Link could even protest being helped up, Rhett's arms were already picking up the short man to his feet, cringing as he looked in the toilet before flushing it./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Ah, thanks.." Link said softly, letting the towel down from his mouth as they both now stood in front of the sink and mirror on the bathroom counter. "I'm jus' gonna brush my teeth now and stuff, you can go ahead to bed, man. Don't wait up for me." Link offered while brushing his teeth./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Oh no, I'm staying right here and we can go to bed together- I don't want you passing out like you did last time." Rhett mentioned, turning away from Link as he spit the toothpaste in the sink and wiped his mouth./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Hey man, I told you to not talk about that.." Link said softly, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck. "It's embarrassing," He said almost under his breath, with an ashamed look on his face./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;"Rhett felt bad all of the sudden, it completely slipped his mind that Link had asked him to not mention the previous incident. "Sorry Link, I jus' for-" He said before he noticed his friend wobble on his legs and fall against the bathroom cabinets with a suddenly pale look on his face./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Link!" Rhett exclaimed, lunging forward towards the man, catching Link's light body in his arms. The dark haired man wasn't passed out like before, he looked up at Rhett with his eyes half open, "Just.. uh, dizzy.." He mumbled, not fighting to be in Rhett's arms. The taller man looked down at his friend and sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to Link's cold forehead. "Time for bed now, hm?" Rhett asked, almost teasing him with his words. "Good call man," Link said with an exhausted voice./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;"Rhett bent down and picked up Link, bridal style, Link didn't hesitate or squirm away, instead he let his head fall back and arms loosely wrap around Rhett's neck and broad shoulders. "Don't hurt your back, okay?" Link mentioned with concern in his voice. "I won't, baby, don't worry about me." Rhett said with a smile, always thinking how adorable and thoughtful Link acted when it came to Rhett and his back problems. Link knew just how bad it affected Rhett./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;"The tall man walked down the hallway with his friend in his arms. Once they reached the bedroom Rhett laid Link down on the bed softly./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Can I sleep in your shirt, Rhett?" Link asked with a weak smile on his face. Rhett looked back at him with a little blush on his cheeks, but felt flattered non the less./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""'Course you can," Rhett replied while pulling off his blue t-shirt and handing it to Link. Rhett pulled off his jeans and socks, changing into his usual sleep pajamas./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;"He heard Link rustle around and pull off his own clothes. The blonde haired man looked down to Link, curled to one side on the right hand side of the bed, beneath the covers./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Still awake, darlin'?" Rhett asked, stretching out before he turned off the light and crawled into bed next to Link./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Barely…" The man said with a long, sleepy yawn./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;"Rhett inched closer to Link, putting his arms around the man's small frame and pulling him close so that he was spooning the smaller one./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;"His warm lips softly trailed down Link's neck, and then back up, then he would kiss along Link's sharp jaw line. Rhett was content holding Link in his arms as he listened to the man's rhythmic breathing./p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Goodnight Rhett," Link said quietly, before turning his head around to kiss Rhett on the lips. The man was taken by surprise but kissed Link back as well, savoring the soft feeling against his own lips, "And thanks for taking care of me for the past few days."/p  
p style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 10px; line-height: 17px; text-align: justify;""Goodnight Link," Rhett replied, "Anything for you, baby." He smiled as he cuddled Link close to him, hoping that Link would be feeling better in the morning./p 


End file.
